


Lizzie's Birthday

by SirKris



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adorable Baby Watson, Diabolical Watsons, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Jealous Sherlock, She's two in the story, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirKris/pseuds/SirKris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Elizabeth Watson's 2nd Birthday! The usual crowd has gathered and Sherlock manages to get jealous all on his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lizzie's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this story in chat form on Tumblr. Don't know if it's still funny this way.
> 
> Enjoy!

Molly was the last to arrive. "Hey everyone! Sorry I'm late. Got caught up in traffic" she said as she hung up her coat by the wall.

"Aunt Mollyyyyyy!" A bundle of blonde curls bounced to her direction and hugged her legs tight. She bent down to lay a kiss on the excited girl's head.

"Hey Lizzie. Happy birthday! Do you feel grown up yet?"

Elizabeth nodded enthusiastically. "All grown up!" She looked behind Molly if she had brought her favourite feline.

"Where's Toby?"

Molly softly ran her hands through Elizabeth's hair. "I'm sorry dear. Toby had to stay home today." She could see her deflate in disappointment. "But he wishes you happy birthday too and hopes you visit him soon."

Her face lit up all over again. "With Uncle Sherly?" The birthday girl turned to the grouching man on the couch then back at her in giddy expectation.

Molly glanced at Sherlock nervously. "Yeah, I'll ask Toby about it first okay?"

Elizabeth showed off her toothy grin. "Okay." She lifted her arms up expectantly for Molly to pick her up. Aunt Molly happily complied as she twirled the girl around and nuzzled her nose to tease out a giggle from her.

As much as Sherlock loved his God daughter, he still couldn't bring himself to enjoy public functions. Molly's arrival did peak his interest though, especially as he watched her and Elizabeth interact.

"Oh, look at that," Mrs. Hudson cooed, at Molly and Elizabeth. "She'll be a wonderful mother one day."

Sherlock was about to allow a smile to form when he suddenly felt like he was being watched. Turning around, he saw John and Mary looking at him pointedly, then back at Molly.

'What?' he mouthed back at them, before sinking back into the couch.

Lestrade, who was also watching Molly chuckled.

"Yeah, she's great with the little one isn't she? My kids absolutely adore her."

Sherlock jerked his head so fast at that he almost got whiplash. Mary smirked at him.

John, who hadn't seen the consulting detective's reaction was intrigued by the revelation.

"Molly, you babysit Greg's kids?"

She blushed slightly at the sudden attention she was getting. "Well, yeah. I've been friends with Greg for a long time and known his kids since they were babies. I've had some free time ever since my promotion so I help Greg out by watching them."

Sherlock, whose eyes had narrowed at the surprising familiarity between Lestrade and Molly was suddenly lost.

Lestrade caught on to Sherlock's confusion for he provided, "I'm Greg you twit."

Comprehension dawned on his face before he fell back to his feigned state of indifference. He was listening very carefully.

"How old are they?" Mary asked as she side-glanced at Sherlock. She knew he was listening avidly.

Lestrade gushed at the opportunity to talk about his children. "Matt is 8 and Emma will be 12 next month. Little troublemakers. They keep trying to get me to ask Molly— "

"PHILIP!" Sherlock screamed as he walked towards a perturbed Anderson that had just walked in. "How nice of you to join us." Anderson shook his hand uncertainly. He couldn't help wondering if it was some kind of trick.

"Uh thanks?

Everyone else, well except Mary of course, looked on in confusion. Elizabeth had giggled at Sherlock's outburst. Mary pulled John aside to whisper to John.

"He's jealous." She knew he got it when he bopped himself on the head.

"You didn't come along with your wife then?" Sherlock was still trying to distract everyone with his odd pleasantries. Mary wasn't going to let him.

"So Greg you were saying?" she asked.

Lestrade had been watching Sherlock and Anderson in disturbed fascination when he realized he had been talked to. "What? Oh yeah. They want me to ask—"

"Has anyone seen the remote?" He was really throwing people off now, especially Anderson who had been in the middle of explaining how his wife was expecting. But John had been brought up to speed and helped his wife in her devious cause.

"Shut up Sherlock, I wanna hear this. Greg, go on."

"Okay" He could tell something was going on but it was beyond him as to what. "It's not really a big deal. They just want me to convince Molly to—"

Sherlock whirled to face him, his face the perfect portrayal of raw panic.

"—adopt her into the family," he laughed. "Cute buggers think of her as a big sister. Dunno how she does it."

Mary thought it was such a shame as she watched Sherlock slip back into his obnoxious self. She would bet good money a choir was singing 'Halelujah' with gusto in his head at the moment. She resigned to tittering in the background with her husband as they watched him.

"Anderson," Sherlock asked, "why are you here again?"

"Huh?" Lestrade, Mrs. Hudson, and Molly all joined Anderson to throw the consulting detective a perplexed look.

Only the Watsons were in touch with the situation. It was amazing no one had noticed them sniggering at the corner. Even Elizabeth seemed to be in on it for she happily pointed to the desserts behind Molly, calling out for one in particular.

"Jello!"


End file.
